The Mystery Child
by Iron horse90
Summary: a child is left in a care of Bast the cat goddess for three years. now it's time for the four to travle to Camp half-blood what happens to bast and jericho. will Sadie and Carter leave camp alive? ch. 5 update
1. baby in the box

ladys and gents this is my second story YAHOO

(crickets chirping)

**kitty: so what**

kitty your not supposed to be in this one

**kitty: what, its not like you have any other story to attend to that YOUR still avoiding**

can we talk about this later

**kitty: sure just get on with the disclaimer**

Iron horse90 doesn't own rick rioden books but i did bought a few of them

**kitty: now on with the story**

this chapter takes place a year after Bast was reliesed in Red Pyramid

but the story happens after Red Pyramid and before the Lost Hero

* * *

><p><strong>The Mystery Child<strong>

The baby in the box

A woman with long caramel-color hair and almond-red puffy eyes, started crying for the third time that night

"Calypso, my love, it is time" said a man with blond hair and red eyes carrying a small bundle on one arm.

"The fates are too cruel making us part from our child." She said still crying now on her knees

"It's true, my love, but if we don't the gods will find out and have him destroyed for who he is." Said the man coming closer to Calypso

"But he's only a child why would they do such a thing; why don't they let us keep him?" she said still crying

"Because the gods didn't know I left my post to be with you and they don't know about him"

The little bundle on the man's arm started to stir and making whimpering noises

"I believe our child needs his mother one last time" he said passing the child to her

Calypso gently hugged the child still crying "the fates are truly cruel"

The man hugged her while smiling at his son "it is time, my love" he said moving towards a boat with a big rectangular box inside

"Where will he go?" she asked standing up from the ground

The man thought for a moment then looked at Calypso "we can't send him to Greek territory for the gods might notice. We'll send him to an old friend of mine; she'll be able to hide him from the Greek gods."

Calypso looked at him with confusion in her eyes "who is she, Sparta?"

"She's Egyptian" he said removing the lid from the box

Calypso widened her eyes in shock while he pulled a piece of paper and a pen from thin air "but, I thought Greeks and Egyptians aren't allowed in other affairs. What if she brings him to camp half-blood and Dionysus sends our child to Zeus?" She asked as Sparta finished writing and put the parchment in the box

"It's just like you said Calypso, Greeks and Egyptians aren't allowed in other affairs. She couldn't if she wanted to; and besides she has a little soft spot for babies" he said still taking odd objects from thin air and putting them in the box

Calypso was a bit relieved with what he said and put her child inside the box "can I have some paper as well so he can recognize my writing too?"

"Of course" he said taking paper from thin air again and handing it to her with the pen.

She started writing something in Greek and folded the paper and put it with Sparta's "travel save my child and if your anything like your father, we will see each other again" she said kissing the child's head while shedding a tear

Sparta put the lid back on the box and went to Calypso's side "please travel safe and take him to Bast the Egyptian cat goddess"

The boat floated away and started to turn at the direction of Manhattan like it was magic. Calypso hugged Sparta crying on his shoulder "travel safe my child, we will meet again"

* * *

><p>hope you like this story<p>

for those of who, who are waiting for 'the apprentice' i am deeply sorry for the wait

**kitty: hey its not your fault your flashdrives were stolen while you were in job corp and it contained most to all of your story's. and you didn't have a back up because**

he stole that too

**kitty: how do you know it a he**

because i live in a dorm full of boys and like 30 girls in this whole campus

**kitty: fair enough**

r & r


	2. whats in the box?

this is my second chapter of my second story hope yall like it

* * *

><p><span>whats in the box<span>

**At the Kane mansion**

A dark man with an old fashioned robe went stomping up the long flight of stairs with a woman with a leopard skin leotard "Bast, aren't you supposed to be with Sadie and not at this mansion?" he said stopping with his arms crossed and turning towards her

Bast gave him a sharp glare but stopped in front of him "she's at that mortal school and plus her mortal grandparents kicked me out of the house while she's out; so I decided to visit this place"

The man started walking back up the steps until he noticed that Bast wasn't following him "what now Bast?" he asked turning back around

Bast was looking out towards the sea not paying any attention to him "did you hear that, Amos?" She asked as the wind blew her long hair back

Amos became a little mad at that question "your hearing is more advanced than mine Bast, so I can't hear everything you he…" he was cut off by Bast running down the steps towards the sea

His anger turned to concerned when Bast disappeared into the darkness "Bast must've sensed trouble, seems I'm getting too old" he said to himself running down the stairs

Bast arrived at the shore in little to no time looking out into the watery abyss _"what am I looking for, I know I heard a baby crying a second ago, but I can't smell or see anything" _she thought still looking

All of a sudden, a boat with a big rectangular box appeared right in front of her which caused her to jump back and her hair became long and puffy from shock "hiss, hiss"

Then Amos came running towards Bast only to find her licking on one foot "what happened?" he asked out of breath

Bast looked up now rubbing her foot with one hand and with the other pointing towards the boat "that boat landed on my foot" she said going back to her licking

Amos was holding in a smile which Bast noticed and didn't like "you shouldn't have stood so close to the shore than"

Bast glared at Amos while rubbing her foot "no, I mean that boat just appeared out of thin air and landed on my foot"

Amos looked at the boat and started walking towards it. He started to walk around it and put his hand over the box "your right Bast, this boat is enchanted and there seems to be something in this big box"

Bast started limping towards Amos "what's inside than?" she asked sniffing the box

Amos looked at the dark sky and started to chant unknown words "let's get it inside first" he said lifting his hand causing the box to float

Bast sniffed the air and nodded her head "I agree, I smell a storm coming"

**Inside the mansion (on a rainy day)**

Bast and Amos stared at the box while a baboon started to sniff the unknown item "we should open it" said Bast walking towards the box

"Wait Bast, we don't know if it's a trap" said Amos stopping her

"So you let the monkey sniff it?" said Bast which caused the baboon to scream

"Sorry, I mean baboon" she corrected which caused it to bark

"I figured he'll open it for us" he said which caused him to scream and slap the box

At that moment, Bast's ear started to twitch and moved the baboon out of the way. She removed the lid and started to hear screaming and crying

Amos ran to the box only to find Bast carrying a little baby in her arms "it's okay little one, no one's gonna hurt you" she said in her lightest voice

Amos became shocked, at first, than he looked inside the box and pulled out the letters

Once the infant stopped crying, Bast looked at Amos trying to read two letters "what do they say?"

"I don't know it's in Greek" he said showing her one

Bast widened her eyes in shock when she read the name at the end of the letter "I recognize that name, this is bad; very, very bad" she said standing up and walking around the box with the baby on her arms

Amos became concerned with Bast's antics "why, who is it, and you can read Greek?"

Bast stopped in her tracks "I can't read Greek, but I recognize that name. It's Sparta" she said sitting with the baby in her arms

"And who's Sparta, is he one of those Greek gods?"

"Try Greek titan, the Greek gods' youngest brother. But I thought he's in Tartarus" she said biting one of her nails

"Why would you think that, and what's Tartarus?"

Bast, with one free hand slapped her forehead in shame "in all those times you've been in museums and you don't know a thing about Greek Mythology! (sigh) It's a Greek and Roman version of the underworld; and he is known as the gatekeeper of Tartarus, but it's not recorded in history. Only the gods know and fear him"

"Fear?" he said raising an eyebrow

"He's known as the strongest titan in the world. Even stronger than his father, Kronos, this is why he was sent to Tartarus, and when the war against the titans started; he went to his brethren's side"

"How'd you two meet?" asked Amos sitting down next to the baboon on the sofa

The baby started to stir and pull on Bast's long hair "what's wrong little one" she asked putting one finger/claw on his chin

The baby was about ready to cry, until he grabbed her finger and stuck it in his mouth and started nibbling "seems like its hungry Bast" said Amos with a smile

Bast looked at Amos in shame and turned her body so her backs to Amos and removed a shoulder strap of her leotard and positioned the baby in front of her "it's a he Amos. I did change his loin cloth" she said wincing a little

"Diaper and you can breast feed?" he asked turning towards the kitchen

"I'm a cat goddess Amos; this wouldn't be the first time I feed little kittens. A child is no different" she said putting back the shoulder strap

"So what are we gonna do about the child?" asked Bast turning back around

Amos walked out of the kitchen with a plate of pork and a box of cheerio's "we, if I'm not mistaken, you know this Sparta. Not I, so obviously the letter with his name on it, is to you. But, since you can't read it, I'll try to translate them. In the mean time, you take care of the child while watching over my niece"

"What! How am I gonna hide a baby without Sadie noticing" she said a bit shocked

"Can't you turn him into a cat for the time being?"

Bast grew a smile with that question "I can turn him into a kitten foe a short amount of time and when Sadie goes to the mortal school, I can take care of him when he a child again. Brilliant Amos, who knew you actually had a brain" she said which made Amos angry

"Just go back to the house before Sadie does" he said throwing a piece of pork to a white crocodile and the box of cheerio's to the baboon

"Alright" she said creating a portal of sand and walking through with the baby in her arms

* * *

><p>please r&amp;r<p> 


	3. jericho the titan

for those of who are actually reading this story thank you for your patiance

**kitty:patiance? please you were procrastinating on writing this one chap.**

no i wasn't...i just forgot my flashdrive back at home so i couldn't update it

**kitty:save it fez; you were more worried about your time in jc that you forgot to write so you probably wrote down everything in a notebook**

how the hell did you know, you weren't even there

**kitty: i have an extra sence cause i'm a lioness/human**

just do the damn disclaimer

**kitty: fine 'iron horse90 doesn't own Percy jackson and the olypians but he does own the books and the occ' better**

just go back to your own story

* * *

><p><span>Jericho the Titan<span>

(Three years later)

At the mansion

"Sadie, Carter there's something I have to tell you" said Bast standing in front of a room

"Ok" they both said in unison

Bast took a breath then looked at Sadie "Sadie, do you remember the kitten you had with me and your mortal grandparents wanted to take him and I tried to bite them?"

Sadie started to chuckle at the memory then her smile faded "is he another god Bast?"

"Your close, but not quite" she said turning the knob

When the door opened a little boy, with caramel-colored hair, jumped in the air right into Bast's arms "kitty, I Muist you swoo much" he said with tears in his eyes

"Why are you crying little one?" she asked whipping his tears

The little boy opened his pure red eyes and looked at her "am pos twold me you dwisappeared and was not cwomming back" he said getting ready to cry again

"Little one, before you cry, I would like you to meet some friends of mine" said Bast gesturing to Sadie and Carter

Carter was staring dumbfounded at him, but Sadie smiled "hey cutie, what's your name?"

The boy looked down a little embarrassed which made Sadie giggle "he is so cute Bast, what's his name?"

Bast started to smile and looked at her "you should know, you named him Sadie" said Bast which made Carter shocked

"How, I've just met him today?" Said Sadie a little confused

"You've known him for three years; he's a little…different then you've already seen him in though. Just bigger and more human-like" said Bast making Sadie widen her eyes in realization

"Jericho?" she said which caused the boy to look at her

"Bes Swandy" he said with his thumb in his mouth

Carter looked at his sister with more shock then looked at Bast "Sadie; why did you name a, not quite god, Jericho?"

Sadie looked at Bast than at Carter "I was at Sunday school and I was learning about the walls of Jericho; so I figured I'd name the newly found kitten Jericho. I didn't think that he was the kitten all along and Bast; when you said close but not quite about him being another god. What did you mean?"

Bast scratched her he3ad while holding Jericho "well, he's not entirely human or a god. He's like a nephew to a god. But…" she was cut off by Sadie and Carter

"Bast!" they both said in unison

"He's a titan, alright!" she answered sitting down with Jericho on her lap

Sadie raised an eyebrow, but Carter became pale at the answer "titans exist?" she asked crossing her arms

"Yes, in Greek mythology, the only one I know of is Kronos, the father of the Greek gods. But they don't exist; do they?" asked Carter a little shaken

"Egyptians aren't the only ones that existed children" said a voice behind them "I can't believe you've shown them him Bast"

"Am pos" said Jer4icho with a smile

Amos glared at him for the name "it's Amos Titan" he said which made Bast angry

"He's three Amos and if you make him cry again, I will rip off your tongue" said Bast which made Amos, Sadie and Carter pale

"Speaking of which, Am Pos have you translated those letters yet? It's been three years?" asked Bast smirking

Amos went red with anger but looked away "no Bast, I haven't. No matter where I look, I simply can't translate them to English or Egyptian"

"Let Sadie and Carter have a shot; I bet they'll do better than you." Said Bast which made Amos angrier

Sadie and Carter were thrilled with the idea "that's a great idea"

"Yeah, why not"

Amos looked at them, than sighed in defeat "fine, the letters are in the library on my desk. Use whatever you like to translate them" he said leaving the room

"Am pos gone, gone?" asked Jericho a little tired

"Yeah, Am pos gone, gone" Said Sadie heading to the library

"Hey wait for me" said Carter running behind her

"You want to find out what the letters say little one?" asked Bast now standing

Jericho didn't answer because he was fast asleep on her shoulder

In the library

When Sadie and Carter reached the library; their eyes were as wide as saucers. Books, tablets, scrolls, even a 'learning Greek for dummies' book was all around the table and Amos was in front of the table with his arms crossed.

"If you kids want to translate these letters, here is everything that I used. You can use the shabti to bring more books and scrolls if you like. Good luck?" he said walking out the door

Sadie and carter looked at the desk and found the letters with weird letterings and a notepad with notes on it "I can't understand this; Carter can you?" asked Sadie with one of the letters

"Dad taught me Egyptian hieroglyphs, not Greek" he said with a book in his hands

(One hour later)

"If uncle Amos spent three years reading these books; what makes you think we'd have any luck?" asked Sadie throwing down the 'learning Greek for dummies'

Carter scratched his chin while reading a tablet "maybe we're not looking in the right place"

Sadie was confused with Carter's statement "what are you talking about?"

"When in doubt, ask somebody" said Carter going to a big Egyptian statue

"Shabti bring us something that can translate Greek"

The statue disappeared in a pillar of sand "you really think the rock could bring us something we don't already have?" asked Sadie leaning on her chair

"I'm hoping it will bring a Greek/English dictionary" he said sitting down

(Five minutes later)

The shabti arrived in a pillar of sand with two people in his hands struggling to get free

One is a girl with blond hair and grey eyes wielding, what looks like, a bronze knife

The other is a boy with dark hair and green eyes and a bronze sword in his hand

'_He/she's hot' _both Sadie and Carter thought in unison

They shook out the thought and went back to business "shabti, I said bring something not someone you stupid piece of rock" screamed Sadie which caused the statue to drop their new guests

They landed on their feet like they were trained to and got ready for a fight "who are you and where are we?" demanded the blond girl in a fighting stance

Carter was about to say something, but Sadie stepped closer to the boy with a smile "hey, sorry about the drop in. The statue was supposed to bring us something that can translate Greek. I'm Sadie by the way and this is my brother Carter, and if you're not doing anything…" she was cut off by a blade on her neck

"Back off, he's mine" she said which made the green eyed boy blush

"Excuse my girlfriend she's a little…um…protective. I'm Percy and this is Annabeth, my girlfriend and future wife" he said with a smile which made her go read and the sibling's jaw to drop

"WHAT?" the three said in unison

"Kidding, were only seniors" said Percy putting his hand in his pocket

Carter got out of his shock and got up from his chair "okay moving on. Shabti can you bring us an English/Greek dictionary" he said to the statue

The statue didn't move but both Percy and Annabeth looked at him confused "why do you need a dictionary" asked Percy tapping the bottom of his sword turning it into a pen

"Riptide, it's been a while since I've seen that sword again" said a mysterious voice from up the stairs

All four looked up the stairs only to find Bast holding the sleeping Jericho "how do you know Riptide and who are you?" asked Annabeth crossing her arms

"Sorry, Percy and Annabeth; this is Bast, the cat goddess and Jericho, the mini-cute titan" said Sadie which shocked them both

* * *

><p>there since this chap is done i can finish typing the other chapters<p>

**kitty: took you long enough**

i thought i told you to get lost

**kitty: aw, did little fuzzy have a pissy fit**

_kiwi: FUZZY_

why is kiwi here too

**kitty:she wanted to see you**

you two aren't in this story

_kiwi: kiwi wants to play with fuzzy_

kitty finish this off please

**kitty: fine read and review(r&r)**


	4. translating

for those who have been waiting for this chapter i am sorry for the wait it's not easy getting drunk for christmas and new years even when i turned 21 on the 14 of december

**kitty:you have fingers don't ya do some typing you drunk ass**

kitty why are you still here

**kitty: cause you fail to write more chapters for 'the apprentice'**

i wrote the chapters...i just haven't typed them

**kitty: do the disclaimer fez**

thats my line; Iron horse90 doesn't own pjo just the books and the occ happy

**kitty:not yet**

_kiwi: fuzzy_

why bring kiwi here AGAIN

**kitty:just to tick you off**

* * *

><p><span>Translating<span>

In the library

Both Annabeth and Percy went pale when they saw Bast and the sleeping titan walking down the stairs "um…Annabeth? Does a cat goddess exist on Olympus?" whispered Percy to her ear

"Not that I know of and I've never heard of Bast the Cat goddess in Greek times" Annabeth whispered back clenching her knife

Both Sadie and Carter looked at each other and started laughing hysterically causing Jericho to wake up with a yawn

"What's so funny?" asked Annabeth raising her knife in anger

Carter calmed down a little and looked at her "sorry, we just thought it was funny that you think Bast is Greek. She's actually Egyptian; Jericho is Greek"

"Jericho" asked Annabeth and Percy in unison

"The kid in Bast's arms" said Sadie causing Annabeth to sit on the desk chair

Jericho looked at the new guests in confusion than looked at Bast "kwitty who is Scwary girl and Boy with swarp thingy?" he asked with his thumb in his mouth

"I have no idea little one, you want to find out?" asked Bast looking at a tired Jericho on her shoulder

"Well now, since you two know who I am; it's time you tell me who you are demi-gods." Said Bast which caused Percy to draw his weapon

"How do you know we're demi-gods and explain to us how you even exist; I thought only Greek gods existed?" asked Percy holding up Riptide

"That goes double for me" said Annabeth eyeing the books and scrolls on the table

"That's only true on the other side of Manhattan" said Carter sitting down

"What are you talking about?" asked Sadie confused

"Well this is just a guess, but once you cross the bridge, you're in Egyptian dimension and vice versa. So right now only Egyptian gods exist but once you cross the Bridge, Greek gods exist. Get it?"

"No" all of them said in unison

"Uncle Amos said that we couldn't cross the Bridge because it's not our territory, other gods. What if they didn't just teleport here, they traveled here from another dimension and the bridge to that dimension is an actual bridge. It would be hidden in plain sight" said Carter confusing them all

Sadie scratched the back of her head pondering her brother's ides "Carter, I know your smart in all but that was the dumbest idea I've ever heard in my entire life"

"She's right Carter, I mean, how did Jericho get into our territory instead of theirs and he came by sea not by the bridge. Also what about the people driving over you think they just go from Greek to Egyptian every time?" asked Bast putting Jericho down

Jericho ran to the desk where Annabeth was reading some Greek scrolls and the notepad and took one of the letters and put it on her lap

She glared at him but since he was smiling, she smiled back and opened the letter which caused her to pale

"Um…Jericho was it? Where did you find this?" asked Annabeth which made him point to the other letter

She snatched and read the other letter, than looked at the group "I think I know how he got here" she said which caused everybody to look at her

"These letters… are from Calypso and Sparta; one titan-like and one very strong, very dangerous titan. Sparta said he's sending his son to you to protect from any danger especially from the Greeks. He wrote it to Bast the cat goddess" said Annabeth reading one letter shaking a little

Percy, at first, turned pale then turned red "Calypso; you mean the mini-titan is Calypso's son? Was he in a boat when you found him?"

Sadie and Carter looked at each other then at Bast for the answer "he did, but what does that have to do with anything?"

It was Percy's time to answer "that boat came from Calypso's island Ogygia; which is a place all in its own. Anyone who leaves the island can never go back. But that boat can travel anywhere where there is water, I guess that's how he got here."

Annabeth crossed her arms still holding the letters "and you know this how?"

Percy smiled from an idea then walked towards her "do I hear jealousy Annabeth? You know you're the only girl for me" he said putting his arms around her

Annabeth went red then pushed herself free from his grasp "your not getting away with it that easily" she said still red

"Looks like he just did" chuckled Carter which made Percy turn white stepping away from him

Annabeth gave Carter an angry glare which stopped him from chuckling "wanna run that by me again?"

Carter was frozen stiff from her threat then he breathed a sigh of relief from a familiar person "got any luck children?" asked Amos walking in the library with a box of cheerio's

Amos looked at the new guests and pulled out a big Egyptian sword, which looked like a big hook, from his robe "what are you two demi-gods doing in my Mansion?" he said which made Annabeth and Percy to pull out their weapons

Carter, feeling responsible, went in between the deadly weapons "sorry uncle Amos, we asked the shabti to bring us something that can translate Greek and it brought them here. But when we asked them to take them back they didn't do anything"

Amos put away his sword and looked at his niece and nephew "the reason being is that they can't through our means, they have to walk back home"

"How?" asked Sadie a little skeptical

"Ask Bast, she knows the way" said Amos glaring at Bast

All four looked at Bast while she's picking up Jericho and putting him on her lap while she sat down "you didn't bother asking about the letters Amos"

Amos went red with anger and embarrassment and looked at his niece and nephew "Sadie, Carter did you translate those letters yet?" he said in a near yell

"No, Annabeth and Percy did" said Sadie moving back a little

"Good, now I don't need those damn books and scrolls" he said waving his hand

The books, scrolls and tablets all floated on the book shelves and in front of some shabti surprising both Annabeth and Percy "before you leave, tell the shabti to return those tablets to its rightful place" said Amos walking out of the library

"Where do they go?" asked Sadie sitting down next to Bast

"Greece" yelled Amos down the hall which got Annabeth out of her shock

Annabeth was about to ask a question until she heard Percy mumble to himself "those books just floated away, there not demi-gods yet they can do magic like the Demeter kids"

Annabeth got a little worried for her boyfriend and grabbed his face with both hands "Percy, babe, are you okay? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh don't worry, he's just has 'magic shock' which you get for seeing real magic for the first time; he'll be out of it in about an hour or so" said Carter which caused Sadie to punch him in the arm "owe"

"You're not helping Carter" said Sadie glaring at him

"You have any better ideas?" shot Carter back at her

They looked at Bast and saw that she is sleeping with a sleeping Jericho in her arms "how many times does he have to sleep?" asked Sadie to her brother

"No clue, do you?" asked Carter to Annabeth

When she didn't answer both Sadie and Carter looked back only to find that Annabeth and Percy were making out vigorously "bet she'll take it to 2nd base" whispered Sadie to her brother

"4th base"

"10 bucks?"

"Deal" they said in unison shaking each other's hand

They watched the make out session until they saw that Percy was groping her breast and Annabeth was trailing her hand down his pants "what base is that considered?" asked Carter confused

"A combination of 2nd and 3rd?" answered Sadie also confused

"Its 3rd, you both lost" whispered a voice behind them

Both siblings jumped only to see Bast wide awake as well as Jericho "why are you two awake?" asked Sadie clenching her chest

"I heard your conversation about 2nd and 3rd base so I wanted to see as well" said Bast with a smile but Jericho was confused

"Kwitty why is girl twaking off her swort?" asked Jericho which caused Sadie and Carter to look back wide eyed

Just as seen, Annabeth has taken off her shirt still making out with a shirtless Percy "ahem"

Annabeth and Percy looked towards the sound and went red when they noticed they didn't have a shirt on "get a room people" said Sadie which made them go even redder

"There are empty rooms upstairs, pick one" said Bast which caused the siblings to look at her with shock

"Thank you" said Percy carrying Annabeth bridal style up some stairs still kissing her

"You sure that's a good idea Bast?" asked Carter sitting down

"Who cares, they'll be traveling with us in the morning anyway; let them have a little fun"

* * *

><p>for those who are confused with what Jericho is saying; he is <strong>three years old<strong> if you have a little brother or sister listen to them talk

**kitty:you didn't have to say it that way**

kiwi talks like that all the time

_kiwi: kiwi does not fuzzy(kitten eyes)_

sorry kiwi i didn't mean that (how does she do that) kitty; since your here finish it off

**kitty: fine r&r**


	5. no rest for the wicked guests

Kitty: oh please you just completed Job corp and now you have nothing else to do for the next few months

your point

Kitty: now you can work on the other story's you've been slacking on

hey i did write a new chap. for 'the apprentice' what more do you want

Kitty: you to quite slacking and do the disclaimer

fine Iron horse90 does not own rick rioden books just jericho happy

Kitty: your still dead for the recent chap on 'the apprentice'

(sweat drop)

* * *

><p><span>No rest for the wicked guests<span>

Carter walked down the stairs, still tired, and spotted Sadie sleeping on the table "Morning"

She shot up from the table with a start "oh it's you" she laid her head back on the table

"Got no sleep last night?" asking a serious question

Sadie looked up from the table "how could anyone with those two love birds"

Flashback

_Let's go back to last night, Sadie was getting on her nightgown and set herself onto bed until she heard some moaning from her far wall 'is that Percy and Annabeth, seriously?'_

_She laid down only for the moaning to become louder; she placed her pillow over her ear to no relieve the moaning only got worse_

_She put her blanket over her head 'I better get some sleep_

With Carter

_He was looking through some scrolls in the library for a silent spell to put around the loudest room 'I swear if I hear them moaning again I'll be glad that my ba leaves my body'_

_To no avail, he closed the scroll and went to bed throwing his pillow at the wall making a big boom "would you two be quiet" he said to the wall only for the moaning to go louder_

'_There doing that on purpose' he said lying down_

End flashback

"Good morning my little kittens" said a voice from the top step holding a child in its arms

"Bast, how in Geb did you get sleep" asked a tired Sadie

"It's amazing what you can do with earplugs" she said throwing up two small objects from her palm

"Morning Jericho" said Sadie waking up with a smile

Jericho didn't answer cause he was asleep on Bast's shoulder "he didn't get sleep though"

"I know your pain kid" said Carter yawning and stretching

"Good morning" said the blond haired demi-god walking to the table with a smile

"How can you even walk at the moment?" asked a surprised Sadie standing from the table

Annabeth went red at the question "I-It's none of your business" she said crossing her arms still red

"I did all the work; mostly" said Percy from behind wrapping his arms around her waist

"P-Percy that was private" stammered Annabeth red with embarrassment

"Oh please, you could have resurrected the red lord set again with your moaning, even my ba trip didn't help" said Carter which made Percy and Annabeth confused

"Red lord set?"

"ba?"

"We can do a history lesson, or we can get this show on the road" said Bast heading for the door "I'll get a car ready"

"Bast, no stealing any jaguars or Ferraris" said Sadie going to her room

"Your no fun anymore Sadie" said Bast sitting down on the floor

A little while later, the four teens walked outside looking at what looks like a 70's mystery mobile "I didn't steel this one, I found it in the junk yard" said Bast crossing her arms

"You found?" said Sadie

"Hey it was either this or the Porsche"

"I'd prefer the Porsche" said Annabeth

"So do i!" said Bast chuckling opening the side door

Jericho was dangling his feet from the chair with a big smile "let's wide" he said enthusiastically

They all got in, Annabeth in shotgun; no one objected out of fear, and road off into the bridge. Bast stopped at the end of the bridge "why'd we stop?"

"This is the entrance to your plain, I'll open the door but I can't go in" said Bast turning off the ignition

"Why?" Sadie asked wide eyed

"I'm Egyptian I can't cross in this form I have to be a cat in order to cross. I'll still be there but as a cat as well as the little one"

"Why him?" asked Percy pointing at the three year old

"Don't want any of your parents finding him, plus it seems like he likes being a cat; he makes me so proud" said Bast acting like she's crying

"Kitty, kitty" said Jericho happy

They exited the van and went to a shack with a red door "we go in there?" asked Carter confused

"Nope we go through" said Bast with a smile

She unsheathed one claw and worked with the key hole; after a moment the door clicked and she pushed the door "shall we?" asked Bast with Jericho in tow

The four walked in only to see Bast working with another door but instead just pushed the door open and she turned into an adult cat and Jericho into a kitten

Percy and Annabeth looked at the siblings for questioning and Sadie answered "cat goddess, remember" she said going threw the door only to find the same 70's van "this place looks the same Bast, what's up?"

Bast didn't answer for a while cause she was carrying kitten Jericho in her mouth "this dimension is the same as the other just with different gods" answered cat Bast putting down Jericho "now can someone carry the little one and me to the van and allow someone to drive cause I can't"

They opened the van and Percy took the driver's seat while Annabeth took the passenger seat "everybody ready?" asked Percy turning on the van

They drove for a few hours until they reached woods; Sadie and Carter looked around and sensed a barrier somewhere and found cable wrapped around a big tree

Sadie thought it was weird that cable was wrapped around a tree until she saw the cable move and her eye's widen "you have a dragon?" she asked excited

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other then at her "you can see him?" they asked in unison

"I can see it too" said Carter carrying Bast and Jericho out of the van

"Unlike most mortals, our senses are stronger then everybody else's. We are even able to sense the barrier around the campus which means…" Bast paused for a moment with a catlike smile "that you and Sadie might have to turn into birds of prey again" she said causing Sadie to pale

"Oh no, you know how long it took me to change back the last time? I can't go through that again" said Sadie hugging herself

"It's alright Sadie, if your unable to change yourself back I'll do it for you" said Carter which surprised her

"How"

"When they were having their little…um…love session" he said causing Percy and Annabeth to blush "I went to the library to find a silent spell and I stumbled onto the morphing spell and learned to counter it"

Sadie pondered it for a while and turned to her brother "alright fine, but how are we going to go through the barrier?"

"Let us handle that" said Percy with a smile

All day they had a lot of surprises, first they were kidnapped by a giant Egyptian statue, then they met a god that wasn't supposed to exist, they witnessed magic, they traveled dimensions which was not exciting at all, and now they witnessed a brother and a sister turn into some birds in front of their eyes.

"Okay now what?" asked Annabeth crossing her arms pondering the situation in front of her

"Well, you can pick up me and the little one while scratching behind our ears and send us to that drunken god of yours with horse butt" said Bast licking kitten Jericho

Annabeth lifted the two cats while Percy grabbed the birds which were reluctant at first but accepted the hands. As soon as they reached the barrier, Annabeth petted their heads "these animals who aren't really animals are invited into camp half-blood" she said walking through with Percy fallowing behind

As soon as he walked through, bird Sadie and bird Carter flew to a clothes line near the big house "guess they got tired" said cat Bast on Annabeth's arms

They walked until they saw a man with a leopard pattern shirt playing cards and a bearded man with the lower half as a horse pacing back and forth. He stopped when he saw them and galloped towards them "where have you been, we were worried sick when that statue kidnapped…" he paused when he saw the cats in Annabeth's arms and he paled "why is she here, your not supposed to be here" he said pointing at Bast

"Oh quit your yapping horse butt, you better be glad that I brought them here safely and not the other way around" said Bast jumping from Annabeth's arms turning into her normal form with little Jericho in her arms

Bast looked at Mr. D and waved at him "sup you drunk bastard" she said which made Percy and Annabeth pale

"Well, well, if it isn't the cat goddess herself what brings you here" he said making another coke form the grape vine next to him

"Returning your horny demi-gods, also I would like to speck with you. In private" she said one hand on her hip

"Fine, make sure your bird kids don't cause any trouble" he said looking at the birds of prey on the clothes line

"No promises" she said entering the big house with Jericho in her arms

"Leave the kid"

"He stays" she said with a glare

"Fine" he said entering behind her

Chiron looked at him then at his pupils "you should inform your arrival to the other councilors"

Right when he said that, someone yelled "Percy, Annabeth?" causing the two teens to look back with the councilors of every cabin

"Where have you two been?"

"We've been worried sick"

"Your mother and your father called asking for you"

At that Percy and Annabeth were shocked "they did?"

"Yeah, we didn't know what to tell them so we said you two were busy together on the lake. What happened, after the statue picked you guys up we did a whole search party for you"

"We crossed dimensions and meet some Egyptians" said Percy making them stop talking

"Your kidding right, Egyptians were died off after Alexander the Great" said Clarrise of the Ares cabin

When the birds heard that they flew down in front of them and morphed back into their human forms when they landed "Not likely" said Carter surprising everybody except Percy and Annabeth

"Hey I turned back" said Sadie breathing a sigh of relief

They didn't notice that the Councilors were drawing their weapons "who the hell are you two how did you get through the barrier?" asked Clarrise holding her spear

Carter reached out and removed his hooked sword from the invisible locker and Sadie grabbed her wand that looked like a big brown candy cane

Clarrise laughed when she saw Sadie's weapon "what are you gonna do girl, give us a cavity?"

Sadie got mad at the comment and held out her wand "ha-di" she said which caused an explosion in front of her

Clarrise flew back and landed on her back "you were saying?" said Sadie with a smile when she saw the other campers pale

"That's enough" said Chiron galloping towards the crowd "Clarrise, you should know better to rile up our guests"

"They started it"

"Well I'm finishing it, you two who are you?" asked Chiron

"I'm Sadie and this is my older brother Carter, we're with Bast and wizards in training" she said surprising the campers including Percy and Annabeth

* * *

><p>again sorry for the late update<p>

**kitty: ...**

what no remark?

**kitty: took you long enough you did two chap. for two story's one of which your still dead for**

_kiwi: but kiwi had fun_

seriously!

**kitty: just write more chap. cause i know the number of chaps. your stopping on, on both stories plus you have an idea for another story**

yes i do kitty, yes i do. oh and beware the next ' the apprentice' chap kitty

**kitty: what does that mean**

hehehe


End file.
